Say Something: Anna and Elsa
by Jlyman
Summary: *Sneak Peek to Arc VII: Jarek Paul* After having an argument with Anna and Elsa (mostly Anna), Jarek realized what will happen if this kept going on: they'll give up on each other again. And he didn't want that. Two-shot. Re-edited. Inspired from "Say Something" by A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera.


**Hello, ****everyone. This is my first Frozen fanfic ever! I'm a HUGE fan of the movie and I can't wait for the main story to begin. Yah, that's right, this isn't the main part. What I'm really about to show you is a two-shot sneak peek of my OC's story: Jarek Paul.**

**In reality, Jarek is a friend of mine in school. But in my imagination, he lives in the world of Frozen. If you want to know how he got there, you can read my coming soon fanfic Arc VII: Jarek Paul. (Yep, with his name on it, too.)****  
**

**Anyway, I know this sneak peak has to be kinda sad because this is part of Say Something. And mainly this two-shot includes the song "Say Something" by A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera. This single is in the first part and the duet is in the second.**

**But, this also teaches us a lesson of how our lives are with our siblings and how we deal with each other through hard times; just like Anna and Elsa. To tell you the truth, sometimes life is hard. And you just have deal with it, because when you go through it, you can't change it. The past is in the past. **

**Anyway, lets get these things over with. Here we go.**

**P.S. This is set a few weeks after the Great Thaw. And people who didn't saw the film, DONT read this. There will be SPOILERS. **

* * *

**Say Something**

**Anna and Elsa**

**Part 1**

**Jarek's POV **

Everything is looking good, so far in Arendelle. Ever since the Great Thaw, which was a few weeks ago, things happen: Anna and Kristoff are now in a relationship, Hans was sent back to his homeland to face charges, trading with Weaselton or Weselton or whatever ended, Anna and Elsa were reunited after years of... well you know, and the best part is Elsa promise to never shut the castle gates again.

Also, many people quickly forgotten about the crisis and the conflicts and all that days later. But there are some who are just getting used to it. Even I got used to it, because a lot of things happen to me, too. Great things.

Life in Arendelle seems to be back in order. That is, until today.

* * *

I was walking down a hallway of the castle. There were a lot of halls in this castle, okay. Anyway, I didn't had much to do with myself lately. But I did have plenty of time with my friends and that's a fact.

While I was walking, I suddenly heard two voices down the hallway. It sounded like someone was having a conversation with another.

I walked faster.

They became louder every step I took.

I started to race walk.

I then stopped and turn my head towards the noise. I was now in the throne room, which was also the ballroom.

The noise was coming from Anna and Elsa.

They were both sitting on their thrones, talking about something. I began walking towards them, so I can hear their conversation clearly; without them noticing me, of course.

"Come on, Elsa. Let's go out and build a snowman.", Anna said to her sister.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I can't. I'm a Queen now. I have to take full responsibility with my people and the kingdom itself.", Elsa replied.

"Well, can you take a break or something? You've been doing a lot of stuff lately, since you unfroze Arendelle."

"I know. But if I do, I might get overwhelm and lose control with my powers."

"Oh. Alright.", Anna ended up. There was now silence.

I stop in my tracks and decided to join in by saying, "Hello."

The royals turn their heads and notice me. "Oh hey, Jarek.", they both greeted.

"How long have you been standing there?", Elsa asked.

"About a few minutes. What were you talking about?", I said.

"I was trying to commit Elsa to play with me.", Anna replied.

I sighed. _Not this again__, _I thought. "Anna, you know your sister can't play with you all the time. She has a job to do."

"I know, but I just want to get through with the things that we miss during our childhood."

"Oh yah... that." I then turn towards Elsa. "Well, maybe one day you can tell your servants that you are having a day off, or two.", I whispered the last two words, while raising my eyebrows up and down. She giggled at this and smiled. I smiled back.

(An: SURPRISE! Jarek and Elsa are in a relationship together. Read Arc VII to see how they got along well.)

We were lost in each other's eyes for a moment, until I notice Anna looking at me and then looking at her sister. She kept doing this several more times, until she finally muttered, "You just want to be with him, more than me."

"What?", I said, looking at Anna

"What did you say?", Elsa said, looking at her sister too.

"I said, you just want to be with him, more than me!" Anna pointed her finger at me. I was now confused. I thought Anna would be all like 'you two would make a great couple'. But this... seemed different.

"What are you taking about, Anna?", Elsa asked again.

"What am I taking about!? I see you two hang out with each other all the time! When do you ever hang out me?"

"At night."

"Well that's not enough! I think you're shutting me out again!"

"No! Your sister would never do that to you! She now knows how to control her powers!", I said. I was getting frustrated.

"Yah, that's not true, Anna! I would never do that to you anymore!"

"This is true! Can't you see what you're doing now!? Your defending him! I'm not letting you do this again, Elsa!"

"No! You got it all wrong!", I shouted. I was starting to lose it, as tears began to form in my eyes.

Hearing this, Anna got out from her seat and came up directly towards my face. "You! Stay out of this! AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Enough, Anna!", Elsa shouted.

Anna turn back towards her sister. "No! I mean it!" She then faced back on me. But before she could say anything else...

"ENOUGH!" I lost it. I pushed Anna to the floor.

There was now silence.

I quickly closed my eyes.

I tilted my head down.

Tears fell down to the floor.

I slightly gasped and clenched my teeth.

I slowly open my eyes.

I couldn't bear to see the look on the royal's faces, because I knew they were already looking at me with shock.

More tears streamed down my face.

I then realize what will happen if this kept going on. So, I slowly began to speak. "D-Don't you see... w-w-what is happening.. right now? W-W-We're giving up... on...'sniff'.. each other. This is... tearing us... apart." I slowly shook my head, saying, "And I... do not want that to happen. Not again... ... Not again."

Suddenly, I quickly turn around and ran as fast as I can.

Right before I did that, I heard slow music coming from the background.

I heard Anna and Elsa's voices coming from behind.

But, I ignore them. I just kept running.

I found my way towards my bedroom.

I went inside.

I slammed the door.

And I locked it.

I collapsed onto my bed and began to cry.

Moments later, I heard Anna banging on the door or twisting the knob. "Jarek! Open the door! Please!"

"No...", I whispered. I slowly shot up an angry look at the doorknob, as my eyes began to heat up. My heated eyes made the doorknob sizzle, which made me hear a yelp from Anna. But, she still kept banging on the door.

Minutes later, the banging died down.

I then heard a thump. Anna and Elsa must've slid down the door.

"I'm sorry.", I heard Anna whispered.

"Just like the old days.", Elsa whispered, too. But this time, it wasn't a sister shutting out another sister.

It was me shutting out both sisters.

I slowly got up and I let myself hit the other side of the door and slid down, as well. I then felt the urge to sing, as more of my tears slid down my cheeks and fell to the floor:

Say Something,

I'm giving up on you.

...

I'll be the one,

if you want me to.

...

Anywhere I,

would've followed you.

...

Say Something,

I'm giving up on you.

...

And I...

am feeling so small.

...

It was over my head.

..

I know nothing at all.

...

And I...

will stumble and fall.

...

I'm still learning to love.

..

Just starting to crawl.

...

Say Something,

I'm giving up on you.

...

I'm sorry,

that I couldn't get to you.

...

Anywhere I,

would've followed you.

...

Say Something,

I'm giving up on you.

...

And I...

will swallow my... pride.

...

Your the one..

that I love.

..

And I'm saying goodbye.

...

Say Something,

I'm giving up on you!

...

And I'm sorry,

that I couldn't get to you!

...

And anywhere I...,

would've followed you...!

Ooooooohhh!

Whoooooooooaaaaa!

Say Something,

I'm giving up on you!

... ...

Say Something,

I'm giving up on you.

... ...

Say Something.

"Please?", I murmured. As the music was close to its end, I pulled my knees to my head and sobbed for the rest of the day. And I knew Anna and Elsa were doing the same.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I guess Anna was mad with Jarek, or something. What will happen next? Will Jarek, Anna, and Elsa get things sorted out? I hope so. Find out in Part 2.**

**P.S. The sizzling part was a reference to Man of Steel. And yes, Jarek has powers too.**


End file.
